In All My Dreams I Drown
In All My Dreams I Drown is a song sung by Lucifer and Tamara with Wick and the Woe Maidens playing a minor role. In the song, they sing about a captain who is trying to get a girl to go to sleep but she wants to smash, as the ship they are in sinks, but she doesn't want to since she always dreams that she drowns. The song was cut from the movie although it plays during the credits. Lyrics The ship, it swayed Heave-ho, heave-ho On the dark and stormy blue And I held tight to the captain's might As he pulled up his trews "You haven't slept," Heave-ho, he said "In many suns and moons." "Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore, And pray we get there soon." He said, "Now hush, love Here's your gown There's the bed Lanterns down." But I don't want to go to sleep In all my dreams I drown The captain howled Heave-ho, heave-ho And tied me up with sheets "A storm is brewing in the south, It's time you go to sleep." His berth, it rocked Heave-ho, heave-ho The ocean gnashed and moaned Like Jonah, we'll be swallowed whole And spat back teeth and bones He said, "Now hush, love Here's your gown There's the bed Lanterns down." But I don't want to go to sleep In all my dreams I drown Captain, Captain! I will do your chores I will warm your cot at night And mop your cabin floors Scold me, hold me! I'll be yours to keep The only thing I beg of you Don't make me go to sleep The sky, it flashed Heave-ho, heave-ho His pillow towed to the brink The curtains ran between my legs As we began to sink I closed my eyes Heave-ho, heave-ho As the ship was rent and felled Eddies in the water headed To the mouth of Hell "Hush now, hush, love Here's your gown There's the bed Lanterns down." I'm begging you, please wake me up In all my dreams I... Trivia *According to director Darren Bousman, "In All My Dreams I Drown" was supposed to take place after the song "The Devil's Carnival". Tamara﻿ would find herself in the carnival ring, be seduced by Lucifer, then awake again, thus being rendered redundant. *The meaning of the song is not clear, although it is possible that Lucifer tried to get Tamara to learn her lesson of not trusting everyone and prevent her from having to face the carnies. Gallery In All My Dreams I Drown 01.png In All My Dreams I Drown 02.png In All My Dreams I Drown 03.png In All My Dreams I Drown 04.png In All My Dreams I Drown 05.png In All My Dreams I Drown 06.png In All My Dreams I Down 07.png In All My Dreams I Down 08.png In All My Dreams I Down 09.png In All My Dreams I Down 11.png In All My Dreams I Down 14.png In All My Dreams I Down 12.png In All My Dreams I Down 13.png In All My Dreams I Down 15.png In All My Dreams I Down 16.png Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Lucifer Category:Songs sung by Tamara